


and he won't tell you that he loves you, but he loves you

by epoenine



Series: shut up, i'm getting to it [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Near Death Experiences, Richard Siken references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epoenine/pseuds/epoenine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m in a car with a beautiful boy, and I’m driving him to the hospital,” Nico interrupts, and Percy closes his mouth, turning back to look out of the window again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and he won't tell you that he loves you, but he loves you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off You Are Jeff by Richard Siken  
> I'm not Rick Riordan and I don't own any of these characters.  
> All mistakes are my own, this is unbeta'd.  
> Enjoy!

Nico knows how to drive. He just thought he’d never really need to actually get behind the wheel and be in control of this two ton machine.

He didn’t know that Percy would be injured, seriously injured, to the point where Nectar and Ambrosia would do nothing and not even Will Solace could heal him.

Nico didn’t know that he’d be driving Percy to the nearest hospital, because Jason hurt his hand and Frank wouldn’t leave Hazel’s side. Annabeth, even though she’s not speaking to Percy, would have drove him, except she refused to leave Reyna alone after what happened.

He didn’t know that the car ride would be silent. It’s a comfortable silence, mind you, but Percy is just looking out the window, his head resting on the back of the seat. He’s a sickly pale color, and his hair is damp with sweat. Blood is probably getting all over the car, just running from the knife wound in his ribs.

It’s a miracle he’s still alive.

Nico can hear the ringing of death, he can hear the spirits taunt him.

 _He’ll be with us soon_ , they say.

Nico pushes the voices from his mind and tries not to focus on the sound he hears, the high pitched ringing that happens whenever death is close.

 _Please don’t take him please don’t take him please don’t take him_ \--

“I can hear you,” Percy says, and his voice is weak. It’s exhausted and pathetic and a cough follows the statement.

“You’re not going to die,” is all that Nico says; he keeps his eyes on the road and he doesn’t let himself stare at Percy’s bloodied shirt, a dark spot right under his heart.

“There are things we can’t control, Nico,” Percy replies. “You, of all people, should know that.” It’s not meant to be hurtful. Percy’s voice is soft, like he’s trying to prepare Nico for the inevitable. Percy reaches towards him, laying his hand on Nico’s upper arm, and his fingers are thin and they’re not firm at all.

“I won’t let that happen,” Nico retorts, trying to stay within in the speed limit but it’s too slow, it’s too damn slow and he has to get there faster because Percy needs medical help now, he needs it’s _now_ \--

“Some things just have to--”

“I’m in a car with a beautiful boy, and I’m driving him to the hospital,” Nico interrupts, and Percy closes his mouth, turning back to look out of the window again. “And I feel like I’ve done something terrible, like I’ve robbed and liquor store, or swallowed pills, or shoveled myself a grave in dirt.” Nico laughs at that, a harsh laugh that mocks his own words. “Or that somehow this is all my fault, and I’m tired.” Nico stops, hoping the words are sinking in. 

Percy doesn’t look at him. He keeps staring, barely breathing, not moving at all. Nico clears his throat, stepping on the gas.

“I’m in a car with a beautiful boy,” Nico starts again. “And I’m trying not to tell him that I love him, because I’ve kept it hidden for so long, and here he is, bleeding to death in the passenger seat.” Nico breathes in, deeply, and his fingers are shaking as he turns onto the road that will lead him to the hospital. “And I’m trying to choke down the feeling, and I’m trembling, but he reaches over and he touches me, like a prayer for which no word exists.” He pauses, and the ringing in his ears gets louder, and he has to get to the hospital soon. “And I feel my heart taking root in my body, like I’ve discovered something I don’t even have a name for.”

Nico pulls into the Emergency Room parking lot, and he gets out of the car, going around to open Percy’s door.

They lock eyes, and Percy’s voice is hoarse as he asks, “You love me?” Nico nods, and Percy reaches to grab his hand.

Paramedics rush out, and they push Nico out of the way, pulling their hands apart. Percy and Nico lock eyes again, and then they take Percy away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on tumblr at prouvairie


End file.
